


Untitled

by echoist



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoist/pseuds/echoist





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/gifts).



Becker pushed past the throng of dancers pressed irritatingly close, struggling to see through the confusion of rotating lights and rising smoke. “Connor?” he shouted, looking frantically about. Each face was the same, a sea of indiscriminate ecstasy rising and falling about him in waves. He couldn't hear himself think over the – what even _was_ that, some sort of Swedish trance-pop nonsense interrupted by great mechanical gasps and shudders.

Could that be – Connor's text had been extremely unclear, waking him up from a light doze, working out to approximately “emergency – need help – this address.” The godawful sounds grew louder, reverberating through the room and deep into his skull. Could some sort of escaped creature be wreaking havoc inside the crowded dive?

A hand slid around his waist and he started, already working out the best way to disarm and neutralise his opponent in the limited space as discreetly as possible. “Jumpy,” Connor whispered into his ear, his breath hot and ticklish where it rushed past Becker's skin. He pressed a soothing kiss to Becker's collarbone, lacing his fingers through Becker's to pull him close.

“Connor, I-” Becker began, intensely distracted by the feel of Connor's body flush against his, hips swaying in time to the floor-shaking beat. “You said – I thought – there's no emergency?”

“'Course there is,” Connor mumbled, his fingers trailing lightly up Becker's back, appreciating the tight fit of his regulation black t-shirt. One arm wrapped tight around Becker's neck, drawing his mouth down for a wet, needy kiss. He drew back with a soft laugh, leaving Becker completely undone, as always - eyes shut, hands tangled up in Connor's hair. “I had no one to dance with, did I?”


End file.
